Satin and Chenille
Satin and Chenille are supporting characters from the film, ''Trolls''. Appearance As shown in scrapbook cutaways, they are intended to look like they are wearing the same dress except one of them is wearing it upside down. The twins have the same height, except that they have different colors. *Satin has pastel pink skin. She appears to have blue eyes and a blue nose and lips. Satin's outfit consists of a sparkly silver and pastel purple leotard. She also wears multiple earrings. *Chenille has lavender-blue colored skin. She has purple eyes, a purple nose and also purple lips. Her outfit consists of a sparkly, pastel purple and silver dress. She also wears silver flower earrings. The twins hair is joined together and has different colors that flow from blue to purple. Personality thumb|right|From [[Trolls Shorts]] The two tend to rarely agree on anything. Their personality isn't really explored in Trolls, but it in Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, much detail is revealed. Usually Satin will say something, only for Chenille to criticise it later. When one sister wants to do something, they have to negotiate with the other even if that twin doesn't want to do the activity. Chenille also tends to act like her sister is a anchor and will often volunteer her for things they both have to do, Chenille tends to try and be the dominate twin of the two leaving Satin who has to cooperate with her, and Satin usually giving in to her demands. In Sibling Quibbling, Satin is shown to be the more daring one and Chenille prefers more calming activities, in addition Satin is more social then her sister overall. In Chummy Sparklestone, Chenille states to keep secrets from her sister, she just quotes spoilers from books she hasn't read, allowing her to keep secrets from her sister months on end and despite criticizing her sister a lot actually adores her. Relationships Princess Poppy Satin and Chenille and Princess Poppy are all very close friends. Princess Poppy gets very anxious when Chef, the ugly bergen, takes Satin and Chenille and some of her other friends away. Although she is very worried, she also is hopeful that Satin and Chenille and the other trolls will be okay until she gets there. Gia Grooves Gia mentions in Vega Swift, the twins often help her in fashion emergencies. Thus, she didn't mind helping them out as a returning favor by looking after Nova Swift's baby cousin Vega Swift. Nova Swift Nova Swift accepts their Internship because of the honesty they showed towards her. She know they try their best and do want more glamorous work, she has them do a lot of tedious tasks to prepare them for her more fabulous tasks she has prepared for them. The twins have their limits and she understands that. Ripley Wisp Satin befriends Ripley during a speed friend event. Chenille is against the idea but realizes that the one who takes care of her is Satin. Chenille realizes that Satin usually gives into what she wants so occasionally she has to give the same back, thus comes to terms that their life may get a bit exciting with Ripley around. Skills & Abilities They have most normal Troll abilities. Because of their conjoined Twin hair, their hair can be used as a catapult. Their hair also allows one twin to toss the other and grab things. Both of these traits were shown in Trolls. They can temporary split their hair and did so to form the wig for Bridget so she could maintain her alias "Lady Glitter Sparkles Seriously", but their hair will join up again when they are done. When panicked, a running gag for them is the two sisters try and run in opposite directions forgetting their attached to each other. So at times, being joined together results in them having to cooperate with each other, it gives them unique abilities other Trolls but a the cost of the two having to deal with never being able to work alone or face getting nowhere. In Sibling Quibbling, Branch comments just cutting their hair and thus ending their conjoined situation, but it becomes apparent by Poppy and the twins that its a comment made out of ignorance on Branch's part. Fashion The pair are known as "The Fashion Twins" and dedicate their life to making clothes better. They often give tips to other Trolls when they need a fashion emergency. They often make outfits for their friends. They begun a internship with Nova Swift in The Interns, having already been noticed by her in Model Behavior. Nova likes their fashion for its ferocious nature. The two have a habit of disagreeing on clothes they make which leads to one twin wanting to add or subject a piece from the item. Their arguments often lead to an item that they both like in the end, plus the recipitor of the item. Music The pair usually are a duet with their vocals harmonizing with each other. Their dancing is much the same and it is seen in Trolls they often toss each other while dancing to the music. Character Concept The twins went through a number of concept design ideas. Many of which are featured in The Art of the Trolls. Concept Art As featured in the "Extras" section. Fashiontwins1.png|One of the rejected concepts from the DVD extras of Trolls Fashiontwins2.png|Ditto Fashiontwins3.png|Ditto fashiontwins4.png|Ditto Snack packcropped.png|From The Art of the Trolls, design concept contrast image Merchandise Official Website Satin and Chenille, or “The Fashion Twins,” are the most fashion-forward members of the Snack Pack, and their fashion knowledge is extensive, covering everything from haute couture runways to the latest street fashions. They’re also conjoined twins—connected in a loop by their brightly colored hair! Satin and Chenille are instrumental in putting together all of Poppy’s various dresses and outfits. * Satin is the pink one; Chenille’s the blue one. * They’re total BFFFs — Best Fashion Friends Forever. * Four hands means quick costume changes during big Troll Town events. * These conjoined twins are all about independence: They never, ever wear the same outfit at the same time. * When they were Bridget's wig their hair was apart. Trivia * Originally in the film there was to be a running gag that every time the Twins appeared in a scene they would be wearing a different outfit, for example they would be wearing orange jumpsuits in the cage when first captured. However, this would have been very expensive and the project was scrapped. * In a deleted scene, the Twins show Princess Poppy her coronation dress along with several other dresses they made for her to wear during the night, exciting her. This scene was deleted for two reasons; one being that the party was changed from coronation to an anniversary party. Two being, the directors thought that at the end of the scene, when Poppy would yell saying she loved all the dresses, that it made Poppy look spoiled, and that wasn't the characteristic they wanted Poppy to have. *"Satin" and "Chenille" are types of fabric. *Most merchandise separates the twins, it is very rare to find Toys which feature them joined together. Gallery Page Poll Do you like Satin? Yes I like her No I don't like her Undecided, I'm not sure Do you like Chenille? Yes I like her No I don't like her Undecided, I'm not sure pl:Satyna i Szenila Category:Trolls Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pop Trolls Category:Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Characters Category:The Snack Pack Category:Trolls World Tour Characters Category:Trolls Holiday Characters Category:Trolls Characters Category:ASK POPPY Characters